


Let the Wheels Do the Talking

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NBA!Aomine, aka The Car Fic, model!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The car looks new and he’s definitely never seen it before. It’s not the usual one Aomine drives around in. He grins, watching as Aomine’s expression just sours even more, “Did Momocchi let you have funds for impressing the love of your life?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Wheels Do the Talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkandwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/gifts).



> Because Atsu showed me a pic of a gorgeous car that screams AOMINE'S CAR and well, I figured this'd be my gift to her and Sachi for their muses' anniversary. :D Hope you both like this.
> 
> This is also kind of inspired by [Starstruck](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2786696/chapters/6254108) by BeautifulThief because it's lovely and I kind of babbled about the car to Cassie and wishing it'd show up there, haha.

Kise Ryouta has become quite accustomed to the finer things in life. It's not a surprise given his job, being an internationally-known model definitely has its perks, so nowadays it takes quite a bit of cash and effort to really impress him. Sure, he's still a romantic and the little, thoughtful things can still make him feel warm and appreciated but well, he would definitely be excited if he’s suddenly swept away for a spontaneous, romantic vacation out of the country.

Then again, that'd require having someone special (who is loaded) and at the moment, Kise's too busy being Mr. Internationally Fabulous to settle down. There's also the fact that he's actually not looking to settle, never really seen the appeal of tying whatever kind of knot with or to someone else so it's neither here nor there. It's not really his thing so Kise's not too concerned though he does sometimes, _very rarely_ , have to ask himself if perhaps he's missed something.

Like what would it be like to actually like someone enough that you'd be excited by the spontaneous jet setting as well as the company you had while doing it? Kise has a lot of friends that he enjoys travelling and living with but he's never had That Special One. Not really and sometimes he does have to wonder.

Especially given how a certain NBA hotshot he's known for years has just sort of, kind of, definitely confessed.

Now, Aomine has always been special, the sun that had given him light and life, though how special he is can also be taken in different contexts. Aomine is special because of his awe-inspiring talent but to those who know him best, he's also a particularly special idiot. Who falls in love with a completely oblivious, but overwhelmingly cute 15-year-old Kise Ryouta and only tells him some ten years later? In the least romantic way possible, Kise would like to add. And now Aomine's in denial and it's so funny and also painstakingly adorable and well. Kise's also kind of thought Aomine was cute in middle school before he became a raging hot asshole and then it was just kind of annoying. But now they are 25 and Aomine is showing shades of his adorable middle school self as he grumps and throws stuff at him when Kise as much as opens his mouth. It's fun to yank Aomine's chain but maybe it's high time he steps up his game and gives this feelings and relationships thing a bit of a think.

 Aomine's confession sits between them now, something that Kise pokes at with a stick and laughs whenever Aomine gets peeved at him for it. For all that Aomine grumbles about it, he doesn't seem to mind that Kise's just making fun of the issue, letting it roll off his back like a lot of seemingly serious things as always. It's like Aomine doesn't even expect him to do anything more about it. Kise doesn't know how he feels about Aomine just letting it go like he did years before. It's different from when he kept it a secret because now Kise knows and can't just forget and what, is he supposed to be doing something about it now?

Kise sighs, a bit annoyed at the direction of his thoughts, as he waits for Aomine to pick him up for a lunch not-date but is then distracted when a car pulls up in front of him. Now, Kise's not much of a car enthusiast but he can tell that this car is expensive, that dark, matte finish, the way it catches the eye and how smoothly it pulls to a stop. He gives it a questioning look, wondering why it’s stopped there, when the window rolls down and the driver reveals himself.

“What’re you standing there for?” Aomine calls from the driver’s seat, looking a bit annoyed like he always does and Kise almost laughs at how he almost expects him to have sunglasses on like he’s seen in movies, “Come on. I’m starving.”

The urge to laugh will not leave, especially when he leans down and doesn’t get into the car as Aomine wants him to, perching himself just a little by the car’s side to look inside. The car looks and smells new and he’s definitely never seen it before. It’s not the usual one Aomine drives around in. He grins, watching as Aomine’s expression just sours even more at the sight of it, “Did Momocchi let you have funds for impressing the love of your life?”

If Aomine is shocked that he even uttered the dreaded “L” word, he doesn’t say, though his face just takes on something that looks like incredulity and oh does Kise enjoy that look. He enjoys it very much. “What’re you—“ Aomine starts but Kise doesn’t let him continue.

“Because I’m very impressed, Aominecchi,” Kise says, talking over Aomine’s attempt at sputtering a reply and giving the interior of the car a good, critical eyeing, “And I can definitely see myself having sex in this car.”

That seems to snap Aomine out of whatever crisis he’s currently having, frowning at Kise something awful and ominous. “There will be no sex in the car.”

“What?” Kise pouts, sticking out his lower lip like a petulant child denied candy, which he sort of has just been.  “Why not? What’s the use of having a boyfriend if I can’t have sex in his sexy car?”

Aomine gives him a flat, unimpressed look then reminds him rather meanly, “We are not boyfriends.”

“Not yet.” Kise waves off that protest nonchalantly before finally leaning away to only hold out his phone in one smooth motion and take position, grinning and winking for a selfie. “Smile, Aominecchi.”

“Oi.”

Kise sighs as he looks at the picture after. He looks perfect as always and there’s a nice view of a bit of the car and Aomine’s scowling face. “Honestly, Aominecchi, it won’t hurt you to smile every now and then.”

“I’d smile more if a certain idiot would stop doing unnecessary shit.” Aomine tells him in that rough, tsundere way that’s starting to get really endearing as he ignores the picture turned at him so he can take a look. “And don’t you dare post that anywhere.”

“Why?” Kise asks, eyes on the picture after holding the phone properly and fiddling with it just to be annoying, “My new sugar daddy’s going to be taking me for a ride. It’s a momentous occasion.”

“I thought I was your boyfriend.”

Kise smiles just a little at that and looks up to meet Aomine’s narrowed eyes. “I thought we weren’t boyfriends.”

Aomine looks at him for a long time, like he’s trying to figure something out, and Kise just looks back because that’s what he has always done. No faltering, no backing down. He feels a certain sense of satisfaction when Aomine looks away first.

“Just get in already, all right?” Aomine’s voice is gruff but pleasant and almost gentle. Kise finds himself thinking that he won’t mind hearing it more often.

“Okay, but one more thing.” Kise almost laughs again when he watches Aomine grit his teeth in impatience. Aomine’s so entertaining when he's near to being pissed. It’s so cute.

“What?”

Kise leans on the car again, smiling at Aomine warmly, fondly, “Say it.”

Aomine raises him an eyebrow. “Say what?”

And at that, Kise beams like sunshine.

“Get in the car, loser. We’re going shopping!”

Kise’s many things and many people would disagree but he actually wasn’t that stupid. He knows he’s just yanking Aomine’s chain again, tugging at his figurative pigtails, and he knows it’s kind of messed up but it’s not as if he does this with everyone. Only Aomine for the most part and doesn’t that mean something?

And Aomine’s never been particularly known for his patience, especially with him. So Kise’s not all that surprised when he gets another severe look and Aomine says, “If you don’t get in the car right now, I’m leaving your ass right here and you can go hungry for all I care.”

“Aominecchi’s a meanie.” Kise pouts even when he knows he’s definitely not getting his way this time and starts getting that ass Aomine’s so fixated on into the car, finally. “I can’t believe you’re being so terrible to me on our first date.”

“Kise, stop talking.”

And as they drive away and Kise hardly feels the car move, he’s smiling.

He wonders if Aomine has access to a private jet.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Mean Girls. Of course. Aomine's seen it but he's not going to let Kise have the satisfaction of knowing he knows about it. That'll probably mean Kise will drag Aomine off to watch it one of these days, though.


End file.
